1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular ceiling tile assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel apparatus for connecting standard ceiling tile of the commercial type to a modular ceiling tile grid system whereby the tiles can be readily removed from the grid system without damaging the tiles and without necessitating removal of a large number of tiles. This invention is particularly directed to a spline for engaging a pair of ceiling tiles to support them between opposed cross members.